Brianna O'Conner
by leafygreen16
Summary: What if in the franchise Brian was a female? Here is the franchise going a little differently. (Changed the chapters, made some updates, and took stuff out)
1. Drug

**Chapter 1**

Brianna Kendrick O'Conner, Brian is what she likes to be called, is a cop, LAPD. She doesn't believe she is a good cop, but she tries. Brian was in the precinct going over some files of the people that she would have to meet soon. She came in today with her black coffee and was called into her boss's office, Tanner.

"We have a new mission for you, O'Conner," Tanner, 5'7, white man, blonde hair, blue eyes. Brian sat down across from him and she noticed another man in the room, one she didn't recognize. African American man, 6'0, bald, late 40s in age. She could see some gray in his beard and a little on his head.

"What's this about?" Brian asked Tanner, confused on the man standing in the room.

"This is special agent Bilkins of the FBI-," Tanner said but was cut off.

"We want you for a job because we believe that you are the best for it," Bilkins said. "We read your file, juvi for two years, boosting cars, illegal racing. What do you know about the thefts on trucks here is Los Angeles?" Bilkins placed a folder in front of her. Brian leaned over and opened it, looking at the evidence that they had.

"Not a lot. We were taken of the case by the FBI," Brian said looking at Bilkins,

"And we are sure that we have a lead to who is doing this," Bilkins said,

"So why don't you arrest them. Get a warrant for probable cause," Brian answered.

"We would but the person who we think it is, is untraceable. No proof," Bilkins said.

"Then…why do you need me?" Brian asked.

"Do you know Dominic Toretto?" Bilkins asked. The name brought a spark to Brian's mind. Everyone knew who Dominic Toretto was, well, any racer knew who he was. So, by default, Brian knew who he was, not that Brian raced anymore. That life was behind her even though getting behind a car brought an adrenaline and a twitch in her fingers and hands.

"Yes, street racer," Brian answered.

"Illegal street racer. Did time in Lopoc Prison for beating a man with a wrench," Tanner snapped at her. Brian narrowed her blue eyes at him. Brian and Tanner never got along. Tanner didn't like that she was a cop given her past history with the law.

"Yes well, we want to bring an agent in undercover. Get close to the Toretto family and see if he is responsible for the thefts. If so then we arrest him, and he spends life in prison," Bilkins stated. "Given your past history, we believe you will be the best for the job." Brian nodded at his logic.

"If you need time that's fine. Keep the folder. Read over the people that you will be meeting with. Give us a call tomorrow morning with your answer and then you will be going straight in," Bilkins said. Brian gave a nod and took a sip of her coffee.

"Get going O'Conner," Tanner said. Brian stood up and took the folder and was out the door. That's how Brian found herself at her desk looking over the files of the Toretto family. Two were actually related while the others were close friends.

Dominic Toretto and Milo Toretto. Brothers.

Dominic Toretto. Just looking at the photo made Brian sweat. He is 25, 6'0, brown eyes, brown hair, and big. He had big arms, big chest, strong. He was bald, no facial hair, and it made him look masculine. Owns a café and a garage.

Milo Toretto. Dominic's younger brother. He was thinner then his older brother. From the folder he was never into the street racing but he was found one time with his brother. He is 5'6, brown hair, brown eyes, age 18. Works in the café with his brother.

Leticia Ortiz. Female street racer. Good. Brown hair, brown eyes. 5'9, age 18.

Vince. In the photo, Brian could tell that she would not get along with him. He was the kid that probably always got into fights. He talked with his fists then anything else. Brown hair, brown eyes, 6'0, age 25. Tattoo that covers wrist to his shoulder on the right.

Leon. Not much is known. Illegal street racer. Brown hair, brown eyes. He keeps to the back but is trusted by Dominic Toretto.

Jesse. From the folder it says that he is a genus with ADD, but that doesn't stop him from racing. He doesn't race often but still illegal to the cops.

These people were suspected to be stealing from semi-trailer trucks that has been occurring for four months now. The only description given to the FBI was that there were four vehicles: black Honda Civics with green neon under-glows.

Brian sighed heavily thinking about the case that Bilkins wants her to do. Brian thought back to her past.

 _Racing._

 _Racing._

 _The rush._

 _Adrenaline._

 _High. High. High._

 _Barstow, California. That is where Brian found her love for racing but also where she was born. Brian was racing a car she had stolen. Her best friend Roman Pierce was next to her laughing, as was she. They were moving fast past the other four racers._

 _"You got this Bri," Roman shouted out. Brian laughed at that. She knew she did. Both at age 15, taking over Barstow with their illegal stunts._

 _Lights flashing behind them._

 _"Oh shit," Roman said as he turned around. "Drive Brian. Drive!"_

 _They didn't get caught. That time._

Brian opened her eyes. She already knew that this case was going to cause problems for her but she never played it safe.

….

Brian arrived home late, 11pm, driving a banged up red Ford Ranger. She parked, didn't even bother locking the car and went to her apartment. Not the best place to live but it was her own. Room 3A and the elevator was broken. When she got to her apartment she locked it and went straight to the shower. She took her long hair out of her bun and took off her clothes everywhere, not bothering the mess that she left behind.

After her shower she braided her hair and put on her oversized t-shirt and underwear not bothering with pants. It was too hot for that. Her apartment was plain. When she left Barstow after her mother died, she left almost everything behind. She packed whatever clothes she had in one bag and left. Roman drove her to the bus station barely talking to her. They were both 18 and Brian decided to join the police. Her mother wasn't the best person really but she did sprout some wisdom every now and then. Her mother wanted her to do some good in her life something that her mother never did. So, when her mother died Brian promised to do something good and that was to be a cop. However, her mother wasn't the only reason why she left. Being in juvie for two years can change a person. She didn't have any company and it was hell. Her mom dying was finally the turning point in her life. No more racing. No more thrills. No more life on the edge.

She hugged Roman one last time promising to write and call him whenever she could.

"You be good Bri," Roman said and Brian didn't do good on that promise. Two month in as a cop, Roman got arrested by her team. Roman went to prison, spitting at Brian when they drug him away. She tried to write but he never wanted to talk to her again. She lost her best friend. She didn't do good.

….

Brian accepted the job so now it was her job to figure a way into Toretto's gang. Tanner knew she would, actually the entire precinct knew that she would take it. They all knew that she was the best to infiltrate a gang of racers. Apparently having a sealed record isn't sealed when it came to cops. They all knew that she boosted cars for fun, take them on joyrides, and then leave them. She had to deal with a lot of hate from cops in her career.

She weaned herself away from racing, like a junkie. It was hard, but she believed it was the right thing to do. She hopes that once Roman gets out of Chino that she could get his trust back so that they can both live boring lives. No more adrenaline. Brian went from an illegal street racer to a small-time cop. It was boring, but she can deal with it. It helped calm her down and hopefully she can do the same for Roman.

Now she was worried. After a few years of weaning herself from racing, she had to go right back into it. This job was going to do two things to her, either prove she made the right choice or prove herself wrong. Her drug was back dangling right in front of her face.

Infiltrating the Toretto's was not going to be easy. From what she understood is that Dominic doesn't just trust anybody, but she had a good place to start. 'The Racer's Edge' is where many street racers get their equipment so getting a job there would be good. If she dropped off parts for Toretto she could eat at the Market & Café where Milo works at. Getting close to him would be easier then Dominic.

….

"Brianna May Spilner," Harry said, owner of 'The Racer's Edge'.

"Please just Brian," Brian said with a smile. She wore just tight jeans, black work boots, a white tank, and a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was open with small curls. She got many looks when she walked into the store. She was thin but with small defined hips, a nice ass, and size B breasts almost C. She knew she could be hot when she tried but the thing was that she just didn't try. She did today because first impressions were important. Coming in with baggy, ripped jeans, and an extra-large t-shirt wasn't going to cut it today.

"You have quiet the record, Brian," Harry said as he sat at his desk. "Stealing cars, illegal street racing, _two_ years in juvie. Why would I want you?" Brian shrugged in response.

"Just wanting to get my life together. Left my hometown in Arizona, hoping to start over," Brian said. Harry saw through the lie, but he didn't say anything. He knew an adrenaline junkie when he saw one. Harry does sell part to street racers. Harry asks questions apart cars and car parts when Brian answers smoothly like it was second nature to her. Harry sighs looking at Brian with a raised brow.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked.

"Well I can't just start working for you out of the blue. So this interview makes it official," Brian answers. Harry knows that Brian works for the police, going undercover. Harry was found selling stolen goods, so for him not to be prosecuted he entered s deal with the FBI, where Brian will be employed at The Racer's Edge.

"Why are you a cop?" Harry asked. "You were a racer before, right? Brian just smiled her blue eyes showing nothing.

"Well okay, you will be driving out truck and giving parts to those who have ordered them. Dominic Toretto is one of them who orders a lot," Harry said.

Brian nodded knowing exactly what she had to do.

….

The next day was the first day of work. It wasn't until the afternoon that she drove to the Toretto's Market & Café. She wore cut up jeans, crop top, her favorite leather jacket, and her black combat boots. She drove the company's work truck, a bright red Ford Lightning. The bright red was pretty ugly for Brian's taste but whatever. She parked the car near the café and got out. She walked over to the counter and saw Milo washing some dishes but after seeing Brian she stopped.

"Hey," Milo said.

"Hello, are you…" Brian looked down at the order that she had in her hand. "…Dominic Toretto?" Milo laughed lightly at that.

"No, I'm his brother Milo," Milo said holding out his hand. Brian went to shake his hand.

"I'm Brian."

"You new here?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, moved here from Arizona. Just got this job yesterday," Brian said with a smile. "Well, I can't give you the parts since you're not Dominic. Do you know when he will be back?"

"He should be back soon. Do you want to wait for him?" Milo asked.

"Sure thing," Brian said sitting down on a stool. She looked at the menu and knew exactly what she wanted. "I'll take the tuna sandwich on white no crust." Milo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really? The tuna sandwich," Milo asked.

"Yep," Brain said with a smile.

"Just want to let you know that our tuna is not the best," Milo said. Brian laughed.

"That's alright," Brian said, a memory resurfacing.

 _"This is disgusting," Roman said as they were in the kitchen of Brian's house. Her mom was out doing her night job. Brian laughed at Roman's face._

 _"You do know you don't have to do that right? I can do that," Brian said grabbing a grape soda for her and a beer for Roman. Roman was putting tuna on some white bread with the crust taken off._

 _"How do you like this?" Roman asked trying not to get any tuna on his fingers. Brian came up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"My big brave hero," Brian said with a smile._

"A tuna sandwich is my thing that I always did," Brian said. "My best friend always braved it for me even though he despised tuna." Brian said which caused Milo to chuckle at that.

"Why did you decide to come to Los Angeles," Milo asked.

"Trying to start a new life from Arizona," Brian answered. "Not much there."

Brian and Milo kept taking until they heard the sound of engines. Really nice engines.

1995 Volkswagen Jetta, white with blue decals.

1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33, yellow with black decals.

1999 Nissan Maxima A32, blue with a fire decal.

1997 Nissan 240SX, red with some white decals.

1993 Mazda RX-7 FD, red.

Brian hasn't seen beautiful cars like these in a long time. Brian could feel her palms getting sweaty, her fingers twitching, and her heart racing, just thinking about racing behind a car again. Brian groaned closing her eyes. She knew every single one of those cars without blinking. Things are not going to go well.

Jess, Leon, Vince, Leticia, and lastly Dominic Toretto came out of the cars after parking near the Café. Brian took a bite from the tuna sandwich.

"Oh, this tastes good," Brian said to Milo. Milo shook his head with a smile.

"Hello," a voice said. Brian turned around and saw Vince giving her a smile. Brian smiled back not suspecting Vince to be nice given his record.

"Hi," Brian replied.

"Oh, Brian, this is my brother Dominic," Milo said as his brother walked up to the café. Brian ignored Vince and walked up to Dominic.

"Hello, I'm here to drop of an order from The Racer's Edge. Here is the form," Brian said handing the form to him. Dominic looked at her with his brown eyes trying to get a read on her. Dominic looked at the paper then handed it to Leon who proceeded to go to the truck to pick their order up.

"Well, if that's it. I'll be going now," Brian said with a smile. "See you later Milo. Loved the tuna!" Brian said waving at Milo before heading to the truck.

….

Before heading to work the next day Brian decided to stop at Toretto's since it was on her way. She parked and go out seeing Milo at the counter.

"Hey, I would like a tuna sandwich please. On white, no crust," Brian said with a smile a she sat on the stool. Milo just shook his head and went to make it.

"Don't know how you can stomach this stuff," Milo said.

"It's a gift," Brian said with a smile. She heard noise in the back and saw Dominic and Vince getting out from the back room. Both of them looked her over but she didn't notice as she was looking at a magazine about cars that was on the counter.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl Vince said as he came over to sit by her. "I'm Vince." Vince said giving her his hand to shake.

"Brianna but you can call be Brian. Never really liked the name Brianna," she replied as she gave his hand a shake.

 _Barstow, California._

 _Small town._

 _Desert._

 _Brian O'Conner lived there her whole life. Living with her mother and father. Both weren't the best of parents. Her father liked to drink, and her mother had a 'night job' doing some illegal stuff. Well, her mother wasn't that privileged, so she did the only thing she could think of. Not her fault. She got pregnant to young and didn't have much help. Brian's mother was really the only one with a job. Bringing money home while her father just spent it on booze. But her mother was good at heart. Buying little Brian small toy cars to keep her entertained. That was really the only toys that she owned._

 _Five little toy cars._

Brian gave the tuna sandwich another big bite as Vince had gotten up to help Dominic with something. Milo found Brian amusing. Vince found her interesting. Dominic didn't think about her much. She seemed like a ditsy blonde who probably didn't know much about cars even though she worked at Harry's but that didn't mean that she wasn't nice to look at.

But boy would he be wrong.

 **Authors Note:**

Hope you guys liked the first chapter of Fast and the Furious.

I don't know much about cars so bear with me here.

So, I slightly changed the chapter. No more tenseness with Brian and Vince. No one seemed to like it so I just took it out.

Hope this version works out better for everyone.


	2. Challenge

_So, I changed the story. No more fights with Vince and Brian._

Chapter 2

Brian has been making progress for the past two weeks. The Toretto's buy a lot from the store so that made her come by all the time. Usually, they aren't there when she comes by so she hangs out with Milo. The problem was that Dominic Toretto's brother is now just, Milo. That was already a red flag in her mind. Milo saw her as a friend and Brian started to see him as one too. Brian hasn't had a friend in a very long time.

Almost each of the members of Dominic's gang has formed an opinion of her in the past three weeks. Jesse sat next to her one time while she waited for Dominic to sign the paper for his orders. Milo made her a coffee while she waited.

"H-hey, I'm Jesse," Jesse said first wipping his hands on his dirty, ripped jeans. Brian could tell that his hands were sweating, well, he was sweating in general and it wasn't just because of the heat. Brian could tell how nervous he was, if it was nerves Brian wasn't sure.

"Hey, I'm Brian," Brian said taking his hand in a firm grip, startling him slightly. "Nice to officially meet you." They finally let go and Brian went back to her coffee, taking a sip.

"Umm," she heard Jesse say.

"Yes?" Brian asked him with a smile. Jesse's eyes widened.

"You are beee-ouu-ti-ful," Jesse said aloud before jumping up from his chair and heading to Leon.

"Hey, Jesse," Brian called out making him stop and turn around but still with his head down. "I think your kind of cute." Brian could see Jesse's checks redden and he went back towards Leon. Leon slapped his back with a smile talking to him. Probably about how Jesse made a fool out of himself. Brian shook her head before looking back at Milo.

"What?" Brian asked, before checking her watch. "Gotta go. Have to check the shipments that are coming in tomorrow. See you later Milo." Brian than got up and walked to her work truck, not noticing eyes on back as she walked away.

That was the first encounter with Jesse and it didn't go bad. Vince always seemed to want to talk to her. Maybe Vince found her interesting.

Another day, Brian was talking with Milo again about nothing really. She heard the nice loud engines, knowing the gang was back from whatever they were doing. Brian didn't look over, just talking with Milo. She heard a door slam not too gently and heard the scratching of the chair on the ground and then a thump. Brian could see Vince out the corner of her eye. He didn't look happy.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

"No, something is up with the engine. We are going to head to the garage and figure it out," Vince said leaning forward. "I thought we figured it out yesterday but nope."

"I have faith in you, good sir," Brian said patting him on the back.

"Thanks buster," Vince said. Vince started calling her buster every time she came over. It was kind of nice.

….

1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Brian couldn't believe it. Tanner at least could do something right. They had found it at an impound and 'slightly' fixed it up. They painted it this ugly lime green color and put some funky blue decals on it. Brian didn't know if someone was color blind or something but whatever, it was hers. She hadn't had a car like this in so long. Once they gave it to her she gave it a once over. Good stuff, whoever raced with it before knew what they were doing but just a few odds and ends had to be replaced which would be simple. Brian got straight on that. She went to "The Racer's Edge" and got all the materials that she needed before starting her work on it, right at his garage. Brian couldn't remember the last time she got this dirty.

Finished. She finished it before the sun went down and she just couldn't wait to drive it. She paid Harry for her time and drove it out, looking for a spot away from people.

She found a spot. Atop a mountain, it was a straight shot. She drove it all the way to the top and then turned the car to face down. Brian closed her eyes, getting her heart to stop pounding, her legs to stop shaking, her hands, her fingers.

Finally, it seemed like time froze. Brian opened her eyes. Foot on the clutch put it in gear and took off.

Adrenaline.

Rush.

Rush.

High. High. High.

Shift.

50.

Shift.

70.

Red line it.

Shift.

120 to 140.

Brian just kept going.

Turn coming up.

Drag it.

Brian could smell the smoke from the tires. It was like heaven.

160.

Brian laughed.

It just felt so good.

She didn't stop racing until the sun was coming up.

….

One week later. A race was coming up and Brian was way to excited for it. She had come up with a plan, hopefully she could stick to it and not let her drug get in the way of it. She planned on loosing but hopefully not in last place because that would suck. She already knew she wouldn't be able to win because well Toretto doesn't lose, ever. She had to plan everything to the last detail. She had to get Toretto to at least notice her during the race and to get her in his little gang. That was the way in to find out about the stolen trucks.

Brian is a very logical person. She always plans out everything. Brian is cool, laid-back. Controlled. Brian always has to control the situation before it gets out of hand. That's why she plans everything. She never used to be controlled. It was after she left Barstow that she had to control everything and not let anything let loose. Brian knew if she lost her control, she would ruin everything that she worked so hard for.

Plans.

Pink slip.

Respect? Maybe.

Debt. A deal.

Brian thinks she had it all planed out. Hopefully.

But she really didn't.

….

She was out again for probably the 100th time, racing the car. When she goes into work today she would have to replace the tires for the fourth time. Harry will probably be on her ass again but whatever. She just couldn't stop. She was up on another hill. This one was a straight shot before heading into the city. The sun was barely up so she had time for one round before she had to go into work. She could definitely make it.

Brian closed her eyes. Tightening her hands on the wheel, evening her breath. She could feel the sun hitting her arms as it was moving up. The heat was not helping her adrenaline, it was just increasing it. Brian reved the car, hearing the roar it made. She opened her eyes and smiled, time slowed again. She hit the clutch put it in gear and off she went.

Faster.

Faster.

Shift.

Faster.

Shift.

Red line.

Shift.

Shift again.

120 to 140 in second again.

She couldn't hear anything but the roar of the engine. Nothing. She went and went and went. She just couldn't stop.

But she did. Stepped hard on the breaks. Spinning the car before it finally stopped.

"What am I doing?" Brian asked herself, leaning her head on the wheel, breathing in deeply. Her drug was hitting hard.

"Damn it," she softly said. She got back up and headed back home. She had to get ready for work.

….

Brian was driving her work truck to the Toretto's Café. It was on her way to work so why not get some breakfast. Breakfast being her tune sandwich. She was speeding through the neighborhood before breaking hard on a parking spot. Brian got out but grabbed her leather jacket and a car magazine. She put the jacket on before heading over to the high chairs, sitting down, opening up the magazine. She could feel Milo's stare, watching her coming over and sitting down.

"Tuna on white no crust, right?" Milo asked getting back to some paperwork he had to do.

"I don't know how is it?" Brain asked turning a page.

"Every three weeks you've been coming in here asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what it hasn't changed," Milo said looking over at her. Brian smiled at that. Brian only asked every time because Milo kept reminding her that it was crappy. It was fun to mess around with him.

"I'll have the tuna," Brian said.

"No crust," Milo asked.

"No crust," Brian replied. She heard the scrapping of a chair and she looked up, noticing Dominic Toretto in the small office. He had gotten up and went into a small fridge that was in the back and grabbed a can, probably a beer. It gave Brian a perfect opportunity to look at him, it caused her breath got caught in her throat. She felt a shiver go up her back and her nipples to bead. Dominic Toretto made Brian feel hot. He took a nice big chug from the beer, his adams apple moving, some beer spilling onto his neck and chest combining with his sweat. He then put down his beer and looked straight at her. Brian blinked before she looked back at Milo as he came into her view. She could see Dominic Toretto going back to his seat out of the corner of her eye. Milo banged the plate down with Brian's sandwich on the counter. Brian took a bite before hearing the roar of engines. The gang was here. Brian turned around and saw the same cars that they have been driving for weeks.

1995 Volkswagen Jetta, white with blue decals.

1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33, yellow with black decals.

1999 Nissan Maxima A32, blue with a fire decal. Vince

1997 Nissan 240SX, red with some white decals.

"Talk to me Jesse. This ain't workin brother," Vince said getting out of the Nissan Maxima, popping his hood up.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole. That's why you're unloading in third," Jesse said getting out of his Jetta and walking over pointing to the problem. Leon came up next to them after getting out of the Skyline.

"I told you it was third," Leon said condescendingly.

"Shut up," Vince said shoving him lightly.

"I lengthen the injector pulse another millisec and just tune the Nos timer, you'll run nines," Jesse responded, looking up noticing Brian. She smiled at him before looking away. Vince looked at Jesse and looked up, seeing what stopped him from the car conversation. There she was again. Vince smiled. Brian was fun to talk too. She was a woman, who knew a lot about cars. Who wouldn't like that.

The gang came in as they all greeted Milo. Letty went to the back asking if Dominic wanted a beer but he held up the one he grabbed earlier. Vince went straight to Brian. He leaned on the counter, pushing a bowl of sugar her way before sitting down next to her.

"Hey buster, how you doin'?" Vince asked.

"All right, excited for a race that's tonight," Brian replied. Milo and Vince both looked at her.

"Wait, you never said you raced," Milo said. Brian reddened slightly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be any good. Haven't done it in a long time. Been doing some practice runs but those are always different then the real thing," Brian replied.

"Damn, then it is a small world," Vince said.

"What why?" Brian asked.

"Well we are going to a race too. I mean there is no race without my brother," Milo said as they all looked at Dominic who was still sitting at his desk.

"Oh yeah, can't forget the famous Dominic Toretto," Brian said, taking a bite from her tuna sandwich. She heard footsteps behind her before someone patted her back. Brian looked over and saw Letty smiling down at her.

"You've never seen him race have you?" Letty asked as she sat down on the other side of Brian.

"No, I mean I just moved here but I've heard stories at Harry's," Brian replied.

"He is the best," Vince replied. "No one has ever beaten him."

"Well, maybe I'll be the first," Brian smiled at him. They all looked at her. "Well, I could. No one's ever seen me race before."

"That's true," Letty replied.

"Who knows maybe if you do my brother can finally have a challenge," Milo replied.

 _A challenge. Yeah right._

From what Brian has heard, no one has ever come close to beating Dominic. And she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance. She _might_ , _might_ , keep up with him. But straight up winning. She was definitely not ready for that. Of course, it's not about the racing, it was all about getting close to him to find out about the heist. Nothing else.

Brian however, didn't know how wrong she was. It was always about her drug.

 **Author's note:**

I don't own anything that's related to Fast and the Furious.

 _I changed the story. No more tension between Vince and Brian._

Thanks for the reviews and the followers. Wasn't expecting a lot to be honest.

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I didn't reread through it really, so there might be mistakes.

Reviews are welcomed as always.


End file.
